


You're a mean one, Mr Grinch!

by IsysSkeeter



Series: fatherly Voldemort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all Harry wanted was for Voldemort to let him pass his anniversary with the Weasleys</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a mean one, Mr Grinch!

**You're a mean one, Mr Grinch!**

"It would be just one day…" Harry pleaded yet again.

"No!" came the harsh tone from the man on the desk before him as the man didn't even look up at Harry. "I already told you, you aren't leaving this house to visit those muggle-lovers who call themselves wizards during your anniversary."

"Bu…"

"I said no, Harry!" Voldemort hissed, his tone of voice final, successfully shutting Harry up. "If you force me to repeat myself you won't even return to Hogwarts when September arrives!"

Harry bit the bottom of his lips to keep his retort away and turned around starting to leave.

–You're a mean one, Mr Grinch!– he hissed under his breath, closing the door behind himself with more strength than he should.

Harry went to the drawing room and glared into everyone who would dare to speak with him, and that included Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort's most favourite and most dangerous Death Eater.

Since Voldemort had managed to get his body back he had found out that Harry was Parselmouth and had, without reservations, adopted Harry. As much as Harry and Dumbledore tried to stop him, it was in the man's 'right' to do so. Harry still hated it. So since summer had started Harry had been staying at Malfoy Manor having to answer to Voldemort either he liked or not. He didn't knew why - for real, it is the Dark Lord after all - he had put in his head that the man would let him go spend his birthday with his friends. He had just hoped that… but of course Voldemort had to be the asshole that he is and refuse.

**–YMOMG–**

Voldemort looked up as the door closed with strength. Had Harry just called him Mr Grinch?

Voldemort couldn't help but win an amused smirk at the corner of his lips.

**–YMOMG–**

Harry woke on 31st July of 95 to find his bedroom filled with Christmas decorations and presents under a Christmas tree. Harry stood, putting his glasses wide eyed, and approached the tree, seeing a card on it. Harry picked it.

_If I do remember correctly… Mr Grinch turned good at the end of the story, didn't he?_

Harry went deep red, embarrassed that Voldemort had heard his comment. Harry grabbed his robe and left the room, running to the man's office. Harry knocked, not exactly daring to enter without authorization – being cursed once had been enough – and when given permission he entered.

"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort asked and Harry showed the 'Christmas' card. Voldemort looked up and glanced at it, his eyes glittering as if amused. "You're still not going to visit your friends." The man added, going back to his paperwork.

Harry groaned.

"Why not?"

"Go open your Christmas presents, Cindy Lou Who." The Dark Lord ordered, making Harry's face go ten shades of red.

**The End!**

* * *

take a guess what song has been stuck in my head the last couple of hours?

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRhCbCISs44>


End file.
